My Last Goodbye
by keyamel kiss
Summary: *REVISED* Part One: A touching poem from Spike to Faye... Part Two: Now it's Faye's turn. A little OCC. Please R
1. To Faye With Love, Spike

My Last Good-bye

By: Keyacko

AN: I finally got one story updated and revised.  Hopefully there are more to come soon!

~~

This is a poem that just came to me after watching the final episode.  I just got the feeling Spike died, so this is his message he wishes to leave Faye.  I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to read and review.

~ To the beautiful Faye,

who so effectively stole my heart away.

I never wanted you to suffer, nor did I ever want you to cry,

I just never got to tell you my proper good-bye.

But there were things in my life that I couldn't stop such as death of all things.

To me up here your sweet voice from down below still sings.  

Tears always spring to my eyes as I watched you cry up at the glassy moon,

But I hope you will be doing things your way soon.  

It is not the case, as I see you crying on the floor,

Knowing you're but ten steps from the door.

Death almost is near you, but you must stay strong,

For it wasn't you who committed the most wrong.

So it is I who wish to say to you the only words which seem to fit into my heart

And that is I hate for us to be together much more than apart.

For if you were with me, your beauty would no longer on earth shine

You won't belong to others, you would be strictly mine.

But that isn't for you now, so I pray to you Faye 

Please find your way,

Your life can still be rich and fulfilled

For this way your heart won't forever stay chilled.

I wish to give you the strength I had left in my being,

For it is you who needs the power of seeing,

You need the power to stay strong and see each day, 

For you life isn't completely wasted away.

Cope with your past but live for tomorrow,

For the future is something which you cannot borrow.

Our days are all numbered and you cannot ask for just one more day

But when you pass on, in heaven you'll stay.

I know you were an angel in one of your past lives, 

And I want you to know I want only you out of many prospective wives.

So don't hurry up to get to me,

Even if my heart without you cannot be.

Live on each day for we will meet once again,

And things might just be how they might have been.

So take this note and cherish it for life, 

And don't be held back by daily life strife.

Good-bye my true love, for it is not Julia I wish to say good-bye

And if you loved me back, you will most certain know why.

I, Spike, wish to say

That you gave me strength to live each day,

And it was only my past that led me astray.

But death has thought me who to love and who to give away.

For Julia and I were never meant to be, and I will always love you,

So think about that even when you are blue.

This is my final good-bye which to your face I did not speak,

For you made the very marrow of my bones become liquid and weak.

I could not say to you before what I say now

For my voice wasn't quite sure how.

But this is the last time I can speak to you,

So this is my last good-bye but I will always be in view.

So good-bye my darling and forgive me for not speaking before,

For now our love cannot be anymore.

But one day we will be together and then I will rejoice,

For ever since I saw you, you were my first choice.

My angel, my princess, and my true love,

I send you this message from straight above

To say I am sorry for not telling you before I took leave,

For if you could not clearly perceive

My heart always to you belonged,

Even if my time in life could not have been prolonged.

We bounty hunters were granted liberty and eternal happiness for the good we did

Even you who would not like to admit,

You didn't do it for the money but for the reward of comfort and peace,

To every man, woman, and child, and beast.

Good-bye my love and stay ever strong.

That way your life will never go wrong.

And ever remember the last word spoken upon my lips,

Was the one I let slide through my fingertips:

Faye

Ever Love and Joy,

  Spike (in my last good-bye)~ 

            Faye read the letter which had mysteriously appeared on her dresser one morning.  At first she had been angry, but as time passed on a dark cloud passed over her.  She had  cried and been empty without him there.  He had been there for so long, but was gone in a minute.  She had never finished missing him.

            It was her fifth time reading the letter, and she still couldn't come to terms with the fact that he was truly gone.  She just didn't get how she would one day go to Heaven, but decided to trust her heart and him.  "I guess I better stay around for Ed and Jett.  Maybe even Ein.  Spike would have insisted I stay and help, because no matter how hard he could complain, they all meant the world to him," Faye whispered aloud.

            She tucked the letter into her safe and secured the lock, tying the key around her neck with a piece of string.  She would never forget him and hoped to soon be with him again.  'I guess this is where I should offer my last good-bye, too,' Faye thought.

She lifted her face heavenward and smiled before closing her eyes and blowing a kiss to him.  And she swore she felt the faint feeling of his lips upon hers.

~ The End ~

Please Review


	2. To Spike With Love, Faye

My Last Goodbye.Part Two  
  
By: Keyacko  
  
~Spike  
  
You never promised me a life without pain or suffering,  
You never asked me how I felt.  
You never let me tell you how I loved you,  
How you made my heart melt.  
  
You left to go find Julia,  
You left me alone to die.  
Then you wrote to me that letter,  
And once again made me cry.  
  
You broke my heart to pieces,  
You shattered all my dreams.  
You never truly told me goodbye,  
Never let me tell you how much you to me means.  
  
Now you're gone forever,  
You'll never be here again.  
You left me here all alone,  
I swear I hate all men.  
  
But then I remember I love you,  
I'd always go to save you.  
You played with my emotions,  
As if you always knew.  
  
Now here I offer one last kiss,  
I give you all my heart.  
Here's my own last goodbye  
To you who did depart.  
  
I'll see you again, this I promise you,  
Be it heaven or hell, I will get to you.  
Save me a kiss and a hug  
And treat me as you always do.  
  
The world is quiet without you here,  
My heart no longer starts to sing.  
For all the love and joy,  
Also hurt did you bring.  
  
I should have found the courage,  
To say before you had to go,  
That I really, really loved you,  
Before you took your final blow.  
  
I'll never forget the green hair  
And those two tone eyes of yours  
That stole away my shield,  
And opened so many doors.  
  
Once more I say good bye  
To the one I loved the most.  
You changed my life forever,  
But so short did you my heart host.  
  
Goodbye, Spike, my love,  
Until I pass onto you,  
A kiss and all my love  
I send them, that I do.  
  
Love, Faye~  
  
Faye folded the note and placed it in an old jewelry box. The worn, bent shape of the note he had once sent haunting half the space. Slowly she closed it once again.  
  
One year had passed since he died and she regretted never having told him. But he caused her pain, she couldn't hide that fact. She was glad to have finally written to him, not sure if he would ever see it.  
  
It was truly closure. Faye looked in her vanity mirror, applied a coat of lip gloss, got her handbag, fixed her hair, and prepared to forever leave the Bebop. Jet was shipped her stuff to her new home. A new beginning, old memories, and an open heart were ready to take Faye on to the rest of her life.  
  
~Fin  
  
So what did you think? Please review! 


End file.
